While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use as a magic trick and will be particularly described in that connection. In the area of entertainment, there is always a need for new devices which the public might find intriguing. Specifically, a magician is always concerned with finding new tricks to add to his repertoire.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an illusion-creating device which is very simple to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an illusion creating device which is inexpensive to manufacture.